


Never Knew

by Writinginstardust



Series: Fictober 2019 [13]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Engagement, Kisses, M/M, don't do that it's unsafe but Alex doesn't care, little bit of pda, making out in the back of a moving vehicle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: Alex and Henry get engaged and are very cute.





	Never Knew

A light breeze ruffled Alex’s hair as he walked through Hyde Park, hand in hand with his boyfriend. His boyfriend who just so happened to be a Prince of England. Even after dating for well over a year, he still couldn’t quite believe it. He couldn’t believe he had this, he had Henry, his very own Prince Charming who loved Alex as much as Alex loved him.

Dappled sunlight peeked through the trees and shone warm on his skin. It was one of those rare English summer days when it wasn’t raining and Alex and Henry were taking full advantage of it. They stopped at a bench overlooking a lake and Henry sat, pulling Alex down beside him and wrapping his arm around his menace of a boyfriend. Alex leaned into the embrace instinctively and turned his head to plant a soft kiss on Henry’s jaw, sighing out in contentment as he rested his head on Henry’s shoulder.

He looked up, admiring the strong lines of the prince’s face, the rosy glow the sun painted on his cheeks, the way it highlighted his hair with flecks of pure gold. He was so beautiful. And he was all Alex’s. Well if the ring on his finger had anything to say about it anyway.

The ring. The one Henry had presented him with in bed this morning. The one that now glimmered against his and Henry’s skin where their fingers linked. The one that was going to have the world going insane when the photos from this outing inevitably went viral later.

He didn’t even care. Some of the papers would use it as another opportunity to take a dig at their relationship while others would be raving. And Alex, for the first time in years, did not care at all. He was happy. He was in love. Nothing the papers said could ruin this for him.

“I never knew it could be this way,” Henry sighed, a soft smile on his face.

“What do you mean?”

“Us. Together. Happy. _Engaged_. Not having to hide anything. It’s more than I imagined I’d get. You’re more than I imagined I deserved.” He looked down at his fiance, adoration in his gaze that Alex would only see when it was printed in the tabloids tomorrow. 

“You deserve the world Henry, but this is a start.” Alex said softly, turning his face into Henry’s neck and pressing a kiss there. Henry’s heart soared. Alex had a tendency to say things like that a lot but Henry would never be used to it. He didn’t want to be. He never wanted to stop feeling the way he did when Alex revealed the depth of his love. With a gentle finger under Alex’s chin, Henry turned his face to meet his eyes.

“_You _are my world.“ The hitch in Alex’s breath was delightful and when his eyes flicked down to Henry’s lips, the prince smiled and kissed him tenderly. Normally they weren’t quite this affectionate in public - despite everyone being all too aware of what they got up to in private - but today they couldn’t help themselves. Still riding high on the joy from Henry’s proposal this morning, they weren’t so bothered about proprietary. 

“You have _got_ to stop saying things like that,” Alex whispered when he pulled away.

“Why’s that?” Henry grinned.

“Because it makes me melt and I have a reputation to uphold.”

“Then I will not.” He kissed him quickly again. “Besides, the whole world has seen our emails, they know you’re a sap.” At Alex’s indignant squawk, Henry threw his head back and laughed.

"Stop it,” Alex complained through a laugh. “It’s not funny!”

“Yes it is, love.”

“You are the worst.” Henry just continued chuckling at his over dramatic boyfr- fiance, he was going to have to get used to that one. “I mean it. Stop laughing at me or I’m leaving you.”

“Too late. You already said yes.”

“I can still change my mind, you know.”

“Yes, but we both know you won’t.” Alex groaned and buried his face in Henry’s neck.

“I think I liked you better when you didn’t sass back.”

“You’ve only got yourself to blame for that one. You’ve rubbed off on me too much.”

“Or maybe not enough.” Alex raised his head and winked. The flush on Henry’s cheeks had him giggling again.

“You are a menace.”

“You knew that and yet you still asked me to marry you.”

“I may live to regret that.” 

“Hey!” Alex started to protest but was quickly shut up by Henry’s lips against his.

“You know I’d never regret you. I’ve never been so sure of anything in my life.”

“Me neither.” Alex’s smile was so gorgeous Henry’s heart stopped for a minute. “Even when you’re old and grey and can’t do all those sinful things with your mouth-” Henry was not going to have this kind of conversation in a public park, even if no one else was close enough to hear, so yet again he covered Alex’s mouth with his own. Alex wasn’t complaining.

“Come on.” Henry stood.

“Where are we going?” Alex asked with a sly smile.

“Home.” He pulled Alex up and into his arms. “We have some celebrating to do.” 

Alex grinned and looped his arms around Henry’s neck, standing on his toes to reach his lips. His kiss ended up far sweeter than the seductive one he’d planned to give, but Henry was looking at him so softly, light haloed around him, and Alex was so in love he couldn’t help it. A smile spread across his face and he had to pull away. 

“Alright, Prince Charming, let’s ‘celebrate’.” Taking Henry’s hand, he just barely resisted the urge to run all the way back to the car to get home sooner. Unfortunately they had to maintain an air of respectability in public. As soon as they were hidden from view by the very handy tinted windows however, Alex wouldn’t wait any longer to be ‘improper’. He climbed into Henry’s lap and kissed him. And kissed him…and kissed him…and kissed him. He didn’t stop until they pulled up in front of the palace and his phone pinged.

“Damn, they were quick,” he laughed. It was a news alert.

.

** _BREAKING!_ **

_ANOTHER ROYAL WEDDING ON THE HORIZON?_

Alex Claremont-Diaz Spotted Sporting Engagement Ring In Hyde Park With Prince Henry.

_Do we hear wedding bells again already? Photos have emerged of the FSOTUS and our very own Prince Henry on a romantic stroll through Hyde Park this afternoon and they reveal something very important about how things are going. It looks like his royal highness finally popped the question and we’re over-the-moon for them…_

_._

Alex shut his phone off with a smile.

“Good one?” Henry asked.

“Does it matter?”

“I don’t suppose it does.” His lips quirked. “Weren’t we meant to be celebrating?”

“Yep.” Alex grinned and lept from the car, dragging Henry behind him. They were kissing again the moment the palace doors shut behind them and stumbled halfway up the stairs with lips locked before Henry stopped them. With ease he picked Alex up and carried him the rest of the way to his bedroom. Alex tried not to swoon but failed liked he did every time he was reminded of how strong Henry really was.

They spent the rest of the afternoon wrapped in each other’s arms, trading soft kisses and ones filled with desire. Phones went off intermittently with messages from friends and family and news alerts but they ignored them all. They’d have to deal with the public announcements sooner or later but for now they would enjoy their engagement in private a little longer. This love and this moment was theirs and no one else’s. When they’d started all this neither of them had realised it could ever be like this, but now it was and they were going to savour every second.


End file.
